Alexander Lavelle Harris
Alexander Lavelle Harris also known as Xander is one of the main characters. Appearance He is taller then most of the scooby gang but is still shorter then Giles and has black hair. Personality Xander's most notable character trait was his sarcastic, flippant attitude and sardonic views on life. He often joked in serious situations or when someone made what was intended to be a dramatic statement which is usually unnecessary. He frequently quipped about school his family, and his romantic life; in the case of the former two, this appeared to be a cover of his dislike for both. He was scared of failing his friends as well as not making something of himself, as indicated by his dreams when he continually returned to his basement. Xander's hidden feelings of being a failure in the eyes of his loved ones and never being able to help them enough continued to build more and more throughout the years. While Dawn was on her way to her death, he bitterly reflected that all he has ever done is "watch". He had never been able to truly save his friends when it really mattered, causing a deep-rooted self-loathing and inferiority complex. This escalated to the point that he had decided to betray Buffy by teaming up with Severin to undo Twilight, unable to sit back and watch anymore if there was a possibility he could do something about it. Additionally, even after he got over his crush on Buffy, Xander continued to show obvious jealousy of Buffy's boyfriends, the only exception being Riley, with whom he formed a friendship. Although Xander was often laid-back and easygoing, he could overreact in certain situations and lose his temper. He also had a frequent tendency to quip against his foes with the most ridiculous choice of words, often finding something insulting to say. He was usually comically surprised and angry during one of the rare occasions he could not think of one. Being protective by nature towards his friends, especially Buffy and Willow, Xander was very loyal to friends who he viewed as family. When Willow was kidnapped, a furious Xander told Buffy he would kill her if Willow got hurt; after Spike attempted to rape Buffy, Xander remained openly hostile and distrustful of him even after learning that he had regained his soul, certain for some time that Spike would attempt to do so again at the first opportunity. He would speak his mind on issues involving his friends and be always willing to stand by and fight for them when necessary. Xander was very forward and brutally blunt when it came to expressing his opinion, never afraid to speak out and tell his friends if they're doing something wrong, making him very opinionated; this has caused him to clash and argue with his friends many times, especially Buffy. Despite not being supernatural, Xander became more brave and courageous and was quite useful. Another notable trait of Xander, unlike his best friend Willow, was his tendency to hold grudges. It usually took him a very long time to let things go, especially in the case of murderers. He could be very judgmental and critical of others to an extreme, even if he was no better. Xander always swallows his pride and decide to let it go and trust them. Xander does see the good or best in people whether he trust them or not. He is very loyal to the group. Mostly he usually the straight man to the group. Xander is Christian, had a fixation on the Chinese actress Amy Yip, and his astrological zodiac sign was Capricorn. Skills & Abilities * Knowledge of military training, tactics, and weapons handling techniques. * Extensive experience in vampire hunting and melee combat. * Expert construction worker and repairman. * Temporarily possessed by a demonic hyena spirit that granted him heightened senses. Weapons * Stakes and others. Family * Jessica Harris (Mother) * Anthony Harris (Father) * Rory (Uncle) * Dave (Uncle) * Carol (Cousin) * Karen (Cousin) Actor Nicholas Brendon. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Single Category:Ex-Boyfriends Category:Scooby Gang Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins